


Irrilia

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Mutants, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: Baby I'm yoursAnd I'll be yours until the stars fall from the skyYours until the rivers all run dryIn other words, until I dieBaby I'm yours…In the confines of a dimly lit room in an otherwise not so private home under the hustling and bustling streets above head—stowed away from the noise of life…except for the sweet, soft humming of Raphael, a modest family of three resided.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own “Baby I’m Yours” by Barbara Lewis © 1965.
> 
> Copyright © Irrilia belongs to Myrling (http://myrling.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart
> 
> Copyright © 2016 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Italics = Irrilia Bold = Raphael Non-Bold = Mona Lisa/Y'Gythgba  
> ******

_Baby I'm yours_  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky  
Yours until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die  
Baby I'm yours…

In the confines of a dimly lit room in an otherwise not so private home under the hustling and bustling streets above head—stowed away from the noise of life…except for the sweet, soft humming of Raphael, a modest family of three resided.

Rhythmically strumming the ukulele he’d swiped from Michelangelo’s room when the orange banded turtle had been off on a pizza run some time ago, Raphael was singing one of his favorite ballads to the two most important females in his life. Today was a special day, a day for a little serenade for a special little someone nestled snuggly in a puffy, pink blanket in the bosom of her mother---cooing and glassy eyed---newborn and fascinated with everything her big almond eyes were absorbing.

The young parents sharing a look of utter adoration for this 6 pound, 5 inches (counting the tail) miracle they hadn’t even thought was possible to exist, given the circumstances of their vastly differing species.

The little baby sniffles and then sneezes, no so much a sneeze as a fit of spittle which breaks the spell the two parents seemed to be under as they blink and then snicker with mirth.

“ **Oh! _Goood_ sneeze—good one! That’s _my girl_**.” Raphael temporarily halting his strumming to gently grab hold of his daughter’s little hand and assault it with kisses and nibbling. An action which sends the little infant and Mona Lisa into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, my Darling your Daddy certainly has a way with the ladies doesn’t he?” The lovely lizard’s eyes sparkling with infinite love for her little family. The red banded turtle laughs heartily, moves swiftly to kiss his girlfriend’s forearm before continuing on with the impromptu music performance.

*****

_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines_  
Yours until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time  
I'm gonna stay right here by your side  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothing in the world can drive me away  
'Cause every day you'll hear me say  
Baby I'm yours…

As the tough turtle sang, he shimmied his shoulder blades, shook his head teasingly at his gummy smiling baby girl, the squeals of delight and amazement; like jubilee…huh… _jubilee_?

_And I'll be yours until two and two is three_  
Yours until the mountain crumbles to the sea  
In other words, until eternity  
Baby I'm yours  
Till the stars fall from the sky…  
  


Raphael played the cords of the ukulele, glanced at his two girls and bit his lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing, Mona Lisa’s line of sight gazing down at the gurgling babe, her free hand tickling the newborn on her stomach, lifting her tiny webbed foot and kissing it tenderly, all the while softly trilling and the bubbly baby chirping delightfully.

*****

The red banded turtle’s eyes gleamed as he sang on.

_“…..Baby I'm yours_  
Till the rivers all run dry  
Baby I'm yours….. **Jubilee** …”

At the mention of the additive—Mona Lisa looked up and when she stopped her play, the tiny babe made a dissatisfied whimper. Mona Lisa, without missing a beat, gave her pointing finger for her daughter to chew.

“Jubilee…?” She inquired, her head tilted in question, Raphael for his part continued to strum but much slower. “ ** _Well_ …I was just thinking, as I was looking at her how…ah, geez Mona--**” The sai wielder’s cheeks burning a bright red, averting his eyes, “ **\---you know, she’s a celebration…a gift…?** ”

The Salamandrian’s heart swelled, Raphael’s bashfully shy explanation was just too much right now, she smiled.

“Come here, my Love…” Raphael looked at his girlfriend, he smiled, ukulele left at the foot of the bed, he moved from his spot at the edge and Mona Lisa moving over to make room for him to sit beside her.

They shared a deep kiss---“ _Wahah!_ ”---the kiss broke at the wail and they looked down at Mona’s arms and saw a watering eyed baby, clearly unhappy at being forgotten briefly.

“ ** _Okay_ Missy--** ” Raphael said kindly with a slight edge, carefully lift the wiggling baby, **“—we’re gonna lay down some ground rules—no tantrums---** ”

“—Says the turtle who has one at least once a day.” Mona Lisa couldn’t resist teasing her hot-headed boyfriend.

Raphael looked at her peevishly, a beat, he looks back at the owlish looking babe, “ **—don’t listen to her Sweet pea, Mommy’s just a big ol’ _meanie_ that’s all**.” Bringing the baby to lay against his plastron, enveloping the little girl in a warm embrace and placing raspberry kisses on her chubby cheek.

The Salamandrian lieutenant gawked while simultaneously shoving the snickering turtle playfully. She sighed as she slid herself to lay flat on the bed and Raphael was not far behind. As they lay on the bed, their now drowsy daughter snoozing between them; they laid in a comfortable silence.

How could it get any better than this…? Together and now a new addition to their duo.

“I like A’Leithgla…” Mona Lisa’s fingers grazing lightly over the hatchling’s forehead, she trilled contently. Raphael frowned, “ **…I don’t know…I couldn’t even pronounce your name when we first met, I don’t want to confuse our kid if I butcher her name every time I try to say it. I don’t want her to end up hating it because her Dad can’t say it right**.”

“Hmmm…yes, I see your point.”

A beat went between them. Then Raphael’s brow raised, “ **Oh! How about Arabel---** ” “ _I am not_ naming our daughter after a song about a promiscuous woman Raphael.” The lizard alien looked at him pointedly.

“ **But it’s a nice---** ”

“I am well aware it is a nice name, _pretty_ even, but it’s still a no.”

“ ** _Come on_ Darlin’, it’s a kick ass name, think about it—no one’s gonna mess with her if she’s got a name like that**.”

Mona Lisa looked at Raphael flatly. A beat.

“We _conceived_ her to that _song_.” Another beat. Then another. Raphael’s eyes widen in shuddering realization. He swallows.

“ **You’re right. Terrible choice. Moving on**.”

For about another hour or so, they went back and forth, back and forth throwing out name after name at each other with each suggestion meeting disapproval from either parent. It seemed that their infant would be nameless forever, until….

“ **How about… _Irrilia_?** ” The red banded turtle asked curiously. The lizard warrior pondered the choice.

“After the metal we used to repair our ships…?” Mona Lisa cocked her head in a quizzical manner.

The sai wielder shrugged, “ **Well, yeah---I mean, it was what brought us together— _not_ _entirely_ on good terms at first, but, you know. Irrilium—Irrilia? I _mean_ I like the name Thalos too, but she’s a girl last time I checked**.” The turtled grinned cheekily.

Mona Lisa grinned back as she observed the slumbering girl, “I think it’s a perfect name.” The Salamandrian looked up at her boyfriend affectionately, “Have I told you I love you yet today?” Her eyes hooded, as she gazed at the neon green eyed turtle appreciatively.

Raphael tilted his head thoughtfully and scrunched his eyebrow ridge in mock concentration, “ ** _Hmmm_ …can’t remember. But now that you _mentioned_ it…** ” He wiggled his eyebrow ridge suggestively, leaning in, careful not to rock Irrilia awake.

“…Well I do. So, so much.” “ **Right back at ya’---to the moon and beyond.** ”

 Mona Lisa closed the remaining space between them, the low murmur of their kissing and Irrilia’s light snores as their only melody.


End file.
